


Birthday pets?

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bodyguard Keith, M/M, Manager Shiro, Multi, Singer Lance, happy birthday shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10012127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: Lance told Keith to get a dog for Shiro from the shelter while he keeps him in meetings all day. He did not tell him to bring back a zoo. This is a present for Shiro, not an adoption spree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this whole story idea on the shance chat I’m apart of (yes I know it’s klanro but we multiship ok), and one of my friends mentioned how they have a zoo of pets later and I decided that the dog was a present to Shiro on his birthday and it kinda spiralled from there. Ok so quick backstory so you know what’s going on:  
> Lance is a singer who has Shiro for a manager. When he came out as bisexual, Garrison Studios told Shiro to hire Lance a bodyguard in case any backlash happened, which lead him to hire Keith. As time goes on Keith sees Shiro and Lance like each other, even though he liked Shiro and then started to develop feelings for Lance, and then an event (which I’ll mention in the story) made Lance realise how much he like Keith, while also liking Shiro. Stuff happened and klance happened and Keith finally cornered Shiro and told him how the two felt about him, which lead to klanro. I don’t know if I’ll eventually do the actual story, which is why I didn’t give explicit details. So yeah, I hope you enjoy and happy birthday Space Dad.

It was early when he woke up. He woke up alone, the heat of two bodies not next to him. Looks like Lance was up late again writing songs, which meant unless Keith willingly got up early, he had stayed with Lance the night before to make sure he got to bed, which of course didn’t happen. He at least hoped Keith got him on the couch before passing out.

He changed into his usual running attire, making sure he had his phone and armband, as well as his keys, before walking out of the bedroom. Lance’s writing table was empty of the Cuban singer, though Blue was in her usual place, curled up in the corner. She did let out a questioning mew when she heard his footsteps. He scratched her behind her ear, lulling her back to sleep. He walked over to the couch in the living room and looked over the back. Yep there they were. Keith, his hair still in a ponytail from the night before asleep, curled up to Lance who was still in his clothes from the day before. It didn’t help that Lance had interviews, so Shiro was sure the skinny jeans didn’t feel great right now. He brushed Lance hair off his forehead, making Lance stir a bit, but he fell back asleep, pulling Keith closer. They’d be out for a while longer. Being as quite as possible, he let himself out and pulled his headphones in his ears, heading to the elevator. As he headed down, he opened up his calendar to see what Lance would have to do today. He noticed the date and pushed down the excitement that came with seeing the date.

“Come on Shrio, you’re birthday isn’t this year. Getting excited about the 28th can’t happen this year.”

* * *

 

Lance was showered and changed by the time Shiro was back from his run. He was in the kitchen making a Panini when Shiro walked into the kitchen.

“You’re up.” Shiro noted, planting a kiss on Lance’s cheek as he went to the fridge.

“And you aren’t 7 yet.” Shiro gave him an exasperated look, which Lance just smiled back at. “Happy birthday.”

“Lance, my birthday isn’t for another 4 years.” Shiro said with a smile.

“Gez, people already judge me for going out with two guys. What are they gonna do when they find out I’m dating a kid too.”

“Screw you.” Shiro said with a glass full of water.

“Maybe later tonight after birthday dinner.”

“Lance…” Shiro whined

“It actually wasn’t Lance’s idea this time.” Keith was walking into the kitchen, in more casual clothes. “Allura wanted for you to have dinner with everyone tonight and tomorrow, but we convinced her to only one night. Just so you know, she’ll try for two nights next year.”

“It’s not that big of a deal. Besides, I’m going to be spending most of my day inside an Altea meeting room with Lance talking meetings. We’ll be lucky if we can break for lunch away from the building.”

“You sure you don’t want me to come with?” Keith asked

Shiro shook his head. “It’s your day off. I don’t want to drag you to your job.”

Opening the Panini maker and pushing his breakfast onto a plate, Lance said, “I’m sure there’s something you want to do with your free time.”

Shiro didn’t notice the secretive look his boyfriends shared when Keith said, “I can think of a few things.”

“Alright, well I need to get changed. Lance, eat quick. Our first meeting starts in an hour and you know how Allura can get.” Finishing the glass, Shiro disappeared back into the bedroom, messing with something on his phone.

Seeing Shiro faraway enough, Keith moved closer to Lance. “So Allura will come up with enough things to keep him busy right?”

Lance nodded, “it should give you more than enough time to find him the perfect dog. I can’t believe we’re getting him a dog for his birthday. Well almost birthday. Maybe I can finally convince him to let Blue come with us on tour.” Lance said, looking excited

“It might take a bit more than that.” Keith wasn’t gonna lie. It was a bit exciting getting another pet. Blue adapted to anyone, so Lance was sure she’d be fine with a dog. Getting a dog was something Shiro talked about wanting to do, but he was sure that with his job as Lance’s manager, he wouldn’t have the time. He seemed to forget he lived with 2 other people who’d be more than willing to help. So while Shiro was busy with meetings, Keith would be choosing a dog to adopt and hopefully be able to show up to the Altea Records building with the dog in hand. “Just keep him from messaging me a lot, ok?”

Lance nodded, still looking excited. Keith couldn’t help but share the smile and he rested his forehead against Lance’s and the two smiled about the shared secret.

It didn’t seem like long after that Shiro was changed and dressed, walking Lance out the door, giving Keith a kiss and telling him to enjoy his day off. While Keith waited for enough time to pass, he put more food in Blue automatic feeder and made sure her water bowl was full.

“Hopefully when we get back, you’ll have a new sibling.” He told the Russian Blue, as he scratched her behind the ears, laughing as she meowed distressed when he stopped. Honestly Keith loved animals. People couldn’t tell based on his outward appearance, but he’d melt at the sight of all the animals. He hadn’t really told that to Lance cause it did seem a bit embarrassing, the big bad bodyguard melting at the sight of a puppy, but Keith was sure he’d control himself once he got there.

When he did get there, it took everything not to let out a high pitched ‘awww’. The woman helping him knew who he was and he had somewhat of a reputation to keep. Most of the dogs were right up to the cages, trying to get Keith’s attention and he wanted all of them. He had to be smart about though. Training it to help him with body guarding was something Shiro would point out would help, but he still wanted it to be something Shiro could enjoy.

“You said the dog needed a lot of training?”

“Yeah, well Shiro gets stressed sometimes from work, so it’d be nice to have someone who can listen to direction when he needs it. Plus if they can help when I’m body guarding.”

“Well, there is a dog. She was a guard dog for the house for those she didn’t really trust. The previous owners say she has a wonderful temperament. Plus, they were starting training for her to be a therapy dog. Wanna meet her?”

“Sure.” This almost sounded too good to be true. But there she sat, whimpering slightly at the sight of a possible new friend. She had the markings of a standard German Shepard, but her eyes were a really intense blue.

“She’s a husky Shepard mix, about a year and a half. Her previous owners called her Voltron, after that old school rock band apparently. How about we take her outside?”

The woman was right. Keith gave her commands once they got outside and she followed them. When she wasn’t following commands, she was incredibly sweet. Keith couldn’t help it, he had fallen in love, and he was sure Shiro would too.

The woman then asked, “Were you thinking of adopting anyone else today?”

Keith knew he shouldn’t but asked, “Who else do you have here?”

* * *

 

Shiro and Lance walked out into the Altea Records lobby where they waited by the front desk for Keith. They had gotten out of meetings with an hour and a half break to go eat lunch.

“Hey look, they’re playing my video.” Lance said, right before jumping into singing the lyrics. History, the music video that changed everything. Shiro watched as the Lance on the TV screen behind the desk sang about his past relationship, which was depicted by Lance and _Keith_ dancing on the deck of the house where the video took place. Shiro still remembered back when Lance was still with Garrison and feelings hadn’t been spoken, the model acting as Lance’s past boyfriend for the video cancelled at the last second. The whole shoot would have been rescheduled if the director hadn’t been looking at Lance and Keith interacting and insisting Keith play the past lover. Watching them act like a real couple, made the feelings grow, for all of them. It helped Keith and Lance get together and realise how they felt about him, and then Keith cornered him, telling him how they felt. Honestly if the shoot had gone differently, they wouldn’t be here now.

Seeing Shiro smile at him, Lance smiled back, still mouthing the words to his song. He let Shiro pull him closer and plant a kiss against his head.

“Sorry you’re stuck inside on your birthday.”

Resting his head against Lance’s, Shiro said, “I get to spend it with you, partly. It would make it even better if Keith was here.”

“You didn’t correct me about it not being your birthday. Does this mean you’ll let us take care of you tonight?”

“Sure. You two can show how much you love me.” He was so focused on Lance he didn’t see the brown streak until it hit him in the side, knocking him over.

“Voltron, no!” the weight got off and Shiro pushed himself up, noticing that he had also pulled Lance down with him when he fell. He looked straight at the dog, who sat looking back at him, panting. Keith was catching up with the dog, a slightly guilty look on his face. Shiro looked over to Lance who had the same look.

“Um, happy birthday?”

“You got me a dog?”

“Well you wanted one, and we wanted to get you one so Lance convinced Allura to keep you busy with meetings,”

“Which were real by the way, it’s just half we didn’t have to talk about now.” Lance explained

“Right, so while you were busy, I went out and found you a dog. Shiro, meet Voltron. She’s a year and a half husky-German Shepard mix.”

Shiro was silent as he stared down the dog more. “You got me a dog?”

“Are you upset?” Lance asked. Voltron started whining, but Shiro started to pet her on her head.

“Well, it’s certainly a surprise. A really sudden one, but I can’t complain too much. Did you guys think this through though? We do have another animal living with us.”

“Blue lived with my brother’s dog before back when she was a kitten, so she’s fine with dogs and our apartment is huge, it’s practically a house.” Lance stated.

“Plus she was a bit of a guard dog for her former owners, so she can help me with my job.”

“Aww, how could anyone get scared of you?” giving her more scratches, Voltron was melting in Shiro’s hands. A surprise yes, but a very happy one. Shiro let her lick his face when he noticed a box sitting by Keith’s feet. “Uh, Keith, what’s that?”

Going very still, Keith stuttered out, “w-what’s what?”

“That.” He said pointing to the box, which he was sure moved just a bit.

“Oh, uh. Well they asked if I wanted to adopt any more animals and…”

“Wait, Keith you didn’t.” Lance asked disbelievingly, which made Keith look even guiltier.

“Keith, what did you do?” Shiro asked.

“I might have also adopted two cats?”

“You did what?”

Keith opened the box and two heads poked out. He picked up the black one, and Shiro noticed she had three legs. “This is Midnight. Her previous owner hurt her really badly but they said she knew who to trust. She came right up to the cage when I went there. Look at her.” Keith cooed. _Cooed_.

“You must be joking. Keith, I told you to find a dog, not a small zoo.” Lance said, covering his face in exasperation.

“But look at her wittle face.”

“Did you just say ‘wittle’?” Shiro deadpanned. This was turning out to be a strange pre birthday. He got a dog and his tough, scary boyfriend, melted at the sight of animals and said ‘wittle’.

“Besides, didn’t you say you wanted to adopt another cat for Blue? Midnight’s taken care of the kittens they bring in and Stripes here,” he pointed to the Calico cat that jumped out of the box and was being sniffed by Voltron, “she’s been with a bunch of different cats at once, so she could fit in fine. I couldn’t just leave them there. They kept looking at me.”

“I can’t believe I’m seeing this. My boyfriend and bodyguard, who strikes fear into the hearts of all paparazzi, is a sucker for a furry face. I am not safe.” Lance sighed.

“I can do my job just fine, thank you.” Keith said before cooing at Midnight again.

“I’m not so sure about that.”

“What’s going on?” they all looked up to see Allura, Lance’s boss, standing over them. “I thought you were going for lun-puppy!”

Lance sighed, it seemed like the people he thought could be serious were weak to fuzzy faces.

* * *

 

Shiro flopped on the bed, tired. He was actually much happier today wasn’t technically his birthday, because this would have been the most stressful one. Other than finding out he now had a dog and cat to take care of –Stripes under the care of Keith- they later found out Keith also adopted a large snake.

“What the fuck, Keith? Don’t you need a license to get one of those? Why is it in the car?”

“They also had them and look at him.”

“I’ll look at him from a cage. Keith we’re taking him back.”

“But-”

“No buts. He’s going back.”

Keith pouted the whole way there but it didn’t matter. Shiro sensed they were going to have to keep an eye on him when Lance volunteered at animal shelters.

The bed dipped as Keith flopped against his back, Lance dropping down next to him.

“So other than the unpleasant surprise waiting in the car, did you have a good birthday?” Lance asked

“well, while I did have to buy way more pet supplies than I thought cause someone got adoption happy,” Shiro started, pointedly looking over his shoulder at Keith, who just turned his head and pouted into Shiro’s shoulder blade, “it was a nice surprise. Not one I thought I’d get now, but I am happy.” He could feel Keith smiling against him. “Thank you two. Though, try not to go so insane next year. I don’t know if I can handle the stress.”

“Hey blame Keith; he’s the one who can’t control himself around animals. I’m watching you next week buddy.”

“I can to control myself.”

Reaching over to pet the top of Keith’s head, Shiro said, “sure, babe. I’ll believe it when they’re isn’t a large snake in my car.”


End file.
